Artemis Fowl: Secret of TenWu
by myheartstillbleedsforyou
Summary: After many strange incidents involving the murder of the People in Haven, Foaly must enlist the aid of one Artemis Fowl II to unmask the killer. The thing is... Has Artie ever heard of a white fox? RxR PLEASE!


**Just got addicted to Artemis Fowl. And after reading the first book, I came up with this piece of crap fanfiction. Lol I apologise beforehand to any fans out there. And I gotta say, it feels FUCKING good to be cussing again. :3**

**And now, introducing the brains behind all this crap, AUTHOR-CHAN!**

Me- Hey everyone! Now before we get started, I'd like to introduce some new pile members. First up is, Artie and Butler!

Artemis- Try glomping me and Butler will kill you.

Butler- (deathglare)

Me- Alrighty then... ON TO THE STORIE!!!!!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. I only own my OC.

**Artemis Fowl**

**Secret of Ten-Wu**

1

_I Want Your Liver..._

It wasn't that different of a night in Haven, the fairy underground. The People were living everyday lives. The LEP was hard at work. The only difference was the streets were deserted at night nowadays...

A slow, but steady string of dissapearances were happening all over the city. Nothing too uncommon for Haven. A dissapearance here and there usually turned out to be an escaped fairy on the surface. But what was really horrible, what made the dissapearances worse than anything, was when the LEP managed to _find_ a body... The body of some poor fairy or elf, goblin or gremlin, would be found on the floor of some cold, desolate alleyway. Spread eagled. Blood and gore covering the walls in a gut wrenching way. No matter what the murder, the bodies were always, _always_ missing one specific part...

The _liver..._

Perhaps the dissapearances and the murders wouldn't have been so odd. If only they hadn't been performed on the night of what the People called the Perfect Crescent Moon.

And ever since the dissapearances on the night of the Perfect Crescent moon, the streets were deserted. The windows and doors of every home and business were locked tightly.

The only lone creature that dared to be out in the streets was Foaly. He didn't believe that some creep would kidnap and eat someone like him. After all, he was a _centaur_ for crying out loud! And this particular Centaur had complete confidence he could walk away scott free. Without one scratch or laceration.

As he turned a corner, Foaly hummed a happy little tune to himself. It was a symphony written by a Mud man, taught to him by Root. He mulled over all the new creations and upgrades he could give the LEPrecon crew's weapons. Maybe even a new flying system. In fact, he was about to start a new line of gadgets to catch this criminal!

"Something to stun and then kill it slowly." he mused. "Perhaps we could even make something to tag it with. Yes... A tracking device with 100% accuracy. If we try to use anything else, damn thing will probably dodge it and run. We'll play fair, give it the thrill of the chase. Corner it..." at this he crackled his knuckles angrilly, "And _torch_ the damn thing once and for all!"

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrr....._

Foaly stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't his imagination acting up again, or his usual fits of centaur paranoia. No... He'd heard it... A growl...

_A growl?_

"Who is there?!" Foaly demanded. He prepared himself for a fight, his front legs rearing for battle.

From out of nowhere, a figure cloaked in black pounced him. The centaur whinnied in fright and tried with all his might to fight back.

The thing swiped at him. Foaly countered this by giving the creature a swift kick. The figure howled in pain and lept onto Foaly's back.

"OH HELL NO!!" the centaur yelled.

He bucked the creature off. It went down for only a minute, then delivered a sharp swipe to his flank.

Foaly whinnied in pain, flailing at the figure almost desperately. Damn it! _He would not loose against this thing_!

The cloaked figure growled lower, and with two simple movements, pinned the poor centaur to the ground.

"STOP THIS MINUTE!!!! JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?" he cried out. The figure simply howled with delight, it's sharp, elongated nails tracing the outline of his neck, his chest. Pawing at him as though in deep lust. A lover with a fatal attraction. Foaly could have sworn he'd heard it breathing heavilly. Even felt it hold back a passionate moan as it croaked silently,

"_Liver... I want your liver!_"

A light voice. Falsetto. Almost having the properties of being soprano. Definately female. It brought the image of the girl to his mind. Not a fairy girl, but a Mud girl... Forbidden pleasures entered his mind. Images of unspeakable passion, and all the things he would do to her...

Another growl brought him back to his senses. The clawlike hand reached for his throat once more. Just as the centaur feared the worst however, the figure removed her claws from Foaly's throat. Cocking her head, he saw the lightest strand of hair fall from within the cloak. Very long, and a pure white color.

_Just like the color of starlight..._ he thought.

Three tails out of the cloak, mirroring the curious expression Foaly was sure the girl was wearing on her face.

Sniffing his body, deeply inhailing his scent, she recoiled in disgust.

"_Never mind... Your Ki doesn't smell so good... I'll try somewhere else..." _

With a leap, she was gone into the distance. The centaur allowed the moment to replay in his head.

First, she had growled. Very animalistic, hungry even. Then she proceeded to attack him, and filled his head with sweet lusting desires. Ones that he himself wouldn't have DREAMED himself _daydreaming_ about. The images she had involked, ones of pure lust and passion.

Foaly had noticed how he had let those stay for a minute longer than he'd originally intended.

Foaly galloped back to his labs at the LEP headquarters, memorizing every detail of the figure that would help aid him in his research.

_Seducing tendancies, growl, chi, and three tails. Five foot six, elongating nails, and sadistic nature..._

Only one other person would be so well knowledged of magical creatures. Someone that Foaly had wanted to avoid at all costs.

Someone who could match the theiving tendancies in the criminal.

That person, dear reader, was Artemis Fowl the second...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
